


His Heaven Outside This Hell. [Dean x Male!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Series: Supernatural Male!Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have changed.</p><p>But Dean's feelings have not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

It was like any other day for the guys.

Find a case, ask around, find the monster, Gank the SOB and move on.

[Name] had been called in for this one, long time friend of the boys from high school, born into a hunter family, the rest being history. He was not a permanent member that consisted of the Winchester boys and their angel friend Cas but he was around enough to be considered a first option when it came to helping the rag tag team of three.

Currently all three were sat outside a BBQ joint with Sam and Dean across from [Name] at a picnic table, Sam was on his laptop while Dean was stuffing his face with rib meat making suggestive noises while eating making Sam roll his eyes and [Name] to chuckle as he taps away at his touchscreen.

"Could you be any more obscene Dean?" Sam finally looks away from his laptop to his brother beside him, Dean just looks at Sam while taking a huge bite out of his food growling slightly, Sam didn't know rather to gag or call his brother an idiot making [Name] laugh. 

"Come on Sam, it's Dean you're talking about" [Name] didn't bother looking away from his phone causing Dean to look over at him as he cleans sauce from his hands and face.

"You're always texting, every time you're with us it's like having a teenaged girl with us," Dean grabs another wet wipe. "Pretty soon you'll be gossiping about boys and complaining about your period" He chuckled, Sam once again just rolled his eyes  but deep down he was also curious as to why [Name] was always on his phone.

[Name] pulled a pouting face looking over to Sam. "Sam, your brother is being mean to me, tell him to stop," He pretended to cry. "I don't know why he picks on me so much, is it because I'm the pretty one?" Sam chuckled while Dean was the one to role his eyes this time.

Glancing at his phone one last time with a smile he slid it onto his pocket.

"You have someone on the side we don't know about?" Dean smirked giving [Name] a eyebrow wiggle.

[Name] huffed slightly leaning forward finishing off his drink. "No," He ran a hand through his hair. "Even if there was someone, does it matter?" Little did anyone know, that to the oldest Winchester it did matter.  
  
**|Motel|**

The boys had shacked up in their room while [Name] decided to rent his own that was inconveniently two doors down.

Currently [Name] was with the boys in their room with Sam still on his laptop while Dean lounged on one of the beds flicking through the crap TV channels.

"So what, we have a new case lined up or we taken a break?" [Name] spoke up from his spot at the little table beside Sam's bed that was next to the window.

Dean finally stops on a channel, the unmistakable intro for an episode of Dr. Sexy M.D had chimed through the TV causing both Sam and [Name] to look at Dean, the older Winchester ignored the two.

"I have not found anything yet and Bobby came up with nothing so I'm assuming we're off the hook," Sam finally spoke up closing the lid of his laptop. "Till then I guess we stay a night here then make our way to Bobby's in the morning" Sam pushed his computer aside.

[Name] just nodded, tapping his fingers on the table. "Well then I guess I'll-," He was interrupted when his phone had gone off in his pocket, digging into his jacket he pulled his phone free. "Gotta' take this" He quickly stood up from his seat and made his way outside leaving the brothers confused and curious.

"Who do'ya think he's talking to?" Dean spoke up.

Sam glanced over to Dean. "I don't know, not really our business and if it involves us then he'll tell us," Dean huffed to himself. "Why are you so interested in what [Name] does anyway?"

"No reason, but you figure he would tell us something instead of keeping it a secret" Dean sat up on the bed, Sam's brows pulled forward.

"I don't think you have room to talk Dean, neither do I but like I said, if it involves us he will tell us," Sam stood up. "Till then you just gotta' leave it be"  
  
Dean's fingers fiddle with the remote in his hand as Sam took up the Impala keys, Dean not really paying attention to Sam announcing he was leaving to grab food for them.

Dean just sat there, thinking to himself. Ever since they came back into contact with [Name] again, having him tag on and off on cases that let them catch up.

It brought back certain memories that only he and [Name] shared.  
  
**|Hour Later|**

After Sam had came back with food [Name] had already finished his phone call and had came back right as Dean took his first bite of his burger and of course Sam with his rabbit food. "Hey [Name], figure you would want the same so I got you what Dean has" Sam pushed the bag with [Name]'s food in it over to him.

"Thanks" He took up the bag and took a spot on one of the beds.

Dean was half way through his burger when he spoke up with a mouth full of food. "So anyone up for the bar, I could use a drink" He looked to Sam and the youngest Winchester just shook his head no, Dean looked to [Name] who started eating his fries.

[Name] looked over to Dean. " Yeah, guess it couldn't hurt" He shrugs.  
  
**|Later That Night|**

[Name] had gone back to his room to freshen up, running a hand through his still damp hair brushing it back, pulling on a light grey shirt and faded jeans he pulled his jacket on when Dean decided to barge in instead of knocking.

"Hurry your slow ass up, we could be missing out on the chicks" [Name] rolled his eyes following the older Winchester out of the door and to the Impala.  
  
**|Bar|**

Right as the two walked in and took a spot at a booth Dean had called for three shots for each of them, [Name] knew not to drink to much knowing that one of them had to be the designated driver.

And Dean was not going to be that person.  
  
The shot glasses came with Dean flashing the waitress a wink, she gave a smile. "Will that be all for now?" She even spared [Name] a smile as she crossed her arms making her chest stick out more.

Dean grins. "How about beers for me and my friend?" She gave his arm a squeeze and walked away, [Name] was surprised when Dean didn't watch her walk away.

"Alright, shots," Dean picks up the first glass with [Name] following suit. "To us" Clinking the shot glasses together, [Name] gave Dean a wink tossing back the shot before the other two glasses followed right after.

"How long has it been since you had a drink?," Dean used his hand to clean away few stray drops from the corner of his lips. "Better yet how long has it been since it was just us hanging out?"  
  
[Name] removes his jacket setting it beside himself. "My last drink was about a month ago, it was one of those days," He gave Dean one of his crooked grins. "And it hasn't been just us for awhile actually" The [Hair Color] sighed to himself running a hand through his hair.

The waitress, who's name was Hattie, walked over sliding two beers on the table for the boys giving each of them a smile. [Name] just picked up his drink taking a large mouth full, he really wasn't in the mood for someone flirting with him but as for Dean, he didn't really know what was up with his friend as he once again ignored the swaying of hips as she walked away.

[Name] didn't pay any mind to it, wanting to enjoy his time with Dean until the Winchester would decide to pick up some chick for the night.

**|Three Hours Later|**

A few more shots, three beers, and a basket full of fries later [Name] was already searching Dean's jacket for the car keys.

Dean tried swatting [Name]'s hands away and complaining that he was _FULLY_ capable to drive only to have [Name] ignore him. "Come on Dean, we should be getting back" Sliding from the booth [Name] was ready to help Dean but was pushed away.

"I can walk," Dean slid from the seat almost tripping sideways into a tall table, but wobbled with his arms out he looked to [Name] with a smug drunken' grin. "See" Dean took one step and tripped over his own feet, [Name] chuckled.

"Yeah Dean, I see"

**|Outside| - |Impala|**

Once Dean was in the passenger seat [Name] had made his way around the front and into the driver seat, pulling his seat belt on he looked over to Dean who was fighting to get his on. "Dean stop pulling so hard" Reaching over he pulled the belt from Dean's grasp and securing it for him.

Dean huffed leaning his head on the window. "You never complained when I would do it before" [Name] paused right when the Impala roared to life.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean" [Name] pulled out from the parking lot, making his way down the empty road.

Dean leans his head back on the seat glancing over to [Name]. "You do, don't act like nothing ever happened," Dean shook his head from side to side as he said it. "You can't tell me you didn't miss it..." Dean's hand reached over grazing [Name]'s thigh making him grip the wheel.

"Dean, come on now," He tried pushing his hand away. "You were going through a phase"

Dean took his hand back frowning. "How do you know if it was or not?"

[Name] felt the corner of his lip twitched down.

"Because you had been the one to tell me that"  
  
**|Motel|**

Pulling up, Dean already had his seat belt off and tumbles his way out of the car.  
  
[Name] slid out of the car and walked over to help Dean, knowing Sam was most likely asleep he decided to lead Dean to his room instead. "Come on Dean, let's get you into bed" Pulling his room key from his pocket he unlocked the door pulling the heavy male inside letting him flop onto the bed with a grunt.

"...Remember when we would ditch class and hide in the bathroom stalls," Dean's voice was muffled as half his face was buried in the blanket. "That one day when we had been walking in the hall we had been caught by the hall monitor," [Name] had removed Dean's boots setting them aside. "We ran to the third floor and into what we thought was the guy's bathroom but turned out to be the girl's bathroom," Dean chuckled as his jacket was slid off and tossed on one of the chairs.

[Name] chuckled as well. "Yeah I remember, we had to hide in one of the stalls when one of the female teachers came in" Removing his own jacket and shoes [Name] then turned on the TV setting it on some random channel with the volume on low.

"She was the hot English teacher" Dean rolled on his side.

[Name] took his spot next to Dean with his back against the headboard. "Yeah, we had to stand on the toilet seat hoping she didn't come into the stall," He watched Dean wiggle to try and find a better spot. "Once she left we laughed at how lucky we were, your foot had slip off the lid and into the water" [Name] chuckled, Dean grunted.

The Winchester moved closer, resting the side of his face against [Name]'s right hip, his right arm resting along [Name]'s leg.

"I miss those..days.." Dean had trailed off and finally passed out.

[Name]'s [Eye Color] eyes looked down to Dean, his right hand that rested against his stomach slowly slid down, Dean's hair tickled his fingers till finally they slid through the short messy hair.

"Yeah," [Name]'s head lent back closing his eyes. "So do I Dean"


	2. [2]

Waking up in a room that wasn't your own would be very concerning for someone after a night of drinks but, once Dean's blurry eyes had cleared his eyes locked onto [Name] who was sleeping on the other side of the bed facing away from him. That had caused the Winchester to study [Name] and himself seeing that their clothes had in fact still been on their bodies.

Once he was fully awake he could finally feel the headache coming on causing him to grunt lowly, setting himself up he slid his legs over the bed. Standing slowly he made his way into the bathroom turning on the sink, splashing water on his face he sighs heavily.

**|Hour Later| - |[Name]|**

[Name] had woken up to Dean gone, running a hand through his hair he sat himself up sliding out of the bed he had pulled his bag over his shoulder to have a shower.

 **|Dean & Sam|**  
  
Sam had taken the time to pack up the Impala leaving clean clothes out for Dean who had taken a shower and was now waiting in his Baby for the other two to get moving along. Sam returned from returning the room key taking his place in the passenger seat. All they had to do was wait for [Name].  
  
"So, how was last night?" Sam spoke up filling the silence.

Dean sat up straighter. "Nothing much, drank to much and passed out once we had got back," He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't remember much" Sam didn't know what to say but just let it be once [Name] had slid his way into the back seat, Impala started the trio had began their trip to Bobby's.  
  
 **|Pit Stop|**

Dean had pulled up, ordering Sam to fill up Baby while he took a much needed bathroom break. [Name] had gone inside picking up a few things for the guys and himself, bags in hand with a candy bar dangling between his teeth he placed the bags in the backseat, leaning against the side of the car in front of Sam. Pulling the wrapper open he took a bite watching nothing unparticular across the street, Sam then spoke up.  
  
"How did last night go?" He watched [Name] eat his candy bar till their eyes met.

"It went," He finished the bar and tossed the wrapper in the trash bin beside Sam. "He got drunk, drug him into my room while he brought up a moment from high school" He looked over to the bathroom area, Dean strutting out.

"The hot teacher and the foot in the toilet one?" Sam smirked causing [Name] to chuckle and nod.  
  
Sam finished up and slid in the front while [Name] slid in the back. "That seems to be his favorite"   
  
**|Bobby's|**

Pulling up [Name] slid out, pulling his bag over his shoulder he walked over to his truck dumping his bag in the passenger seat while the boys had made their way inside.

"Bobby?"   
  
The boys walked further in seeing Bobby in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. "Hey how'd it go?" He tool his sandwich up taking a seat next to random books scattered around.

"Good, like always" Dean took the chance to grab a beer while Sam just took a seat.

"Where is [Name]?"

"His truck" Sam spoke up while glancing at the books on the table, right then [Name] had walked in with his work phone in hand.

"Hey Bobby, guys, I just got a call from a friend," He stuffed his phone in his pocket to check his personal one. "I have to go help him with a hunt, I owe him from a past hunt, I'll be seeing you" He gives Bobby a squeeze on the shoulder before messing with Sam's hair and flicking Dean on the ear.  
  
 **|Two Days Later|**

The boys had just finished a case and currently taking the time to get a bite to eat before leaving for another case.

Dean had been acting a little different, Sam had of course noticed it right away because Dean acted a little more aggressive on the last few hunts they had the past two days. They had tried calling up [Name] for help with a hunt but just received his voice mail, in the end they had called up Garth to help since he was conveniently in the area.

Dean had tried calling up the [Hair Color] hunter a few times once again getting [Name]'s voice mail, Sam reassured his brother that he was probably just busy.

"I'm sure [Name] is fine Dean," Sam spoke after swallowing what salad he had left in his mouth. "He will call us when he can, I'm sure of it"   
  
Dean just looked looked down at his plate, slowly eating his fries taking only one bite of his burger. Dean just nodded taking a sip of his drink before standing up to go use the bathroom.  
  
It was when Dean had left for the bathroom was when Sam's phone had gone off in his pocket.  
  
 **|Indiana| - |Home Of Jackie Porter|**  
  
Dean had pulled up to a two story home, quickly shutting Baby off the boys slid out taking caution as they made their way up the walkway and onto the porch. The call Sam had gotten was from a women claiming to know [Name] and that if she needed anything when [Name] wasn't available that she could call one of the brothers.

She had told him that she became very concerned when [Name] had not been answering his phone.

The brothers stood beside each other in front of the blue door, Sam went to ring the door bell but Dean had beat him to it by simply knocking, rather hard, on the door.  
  
Sam gave Dean a soft glare, quickly fixing his face as the door opened to reveal a woman of shorter height, brunette hair cut in a bob, brown eyes locking onto the brothers.

"You two must be Sam and Dean," She smiled faintly. "Please, come in" She had moved to the side giving the brothers space to enter the home. Leading the two into the living room she asked them if they would like anything in turn the boys declined, Jackie had sat down on the recliner across from them.

"So you know [Name]?" Sam had spoke first, Dean was sitting rather stiff next to his brother as the older Winchester glanced around the room but was all ears.

Jackie smiled. "Yes, we go back a ways" Sam smiled also.

"So, you haven't been able to reach [Name] either?" Dean was the one to speak next, his eyes looking to Jackie.

The brunette frowned looking down to her fingers, the digits rubbing together nervously. "No, he normally calls at least once a day, he prefers to text rather then call," She looked up and giggled softly. "He's just like a teenager when it comes to him texting, but he has his reasons" Dean couldn't help but crack a smile but a wave of unease rolled through his stomach.

 _So this was the person he was always on his cell for._  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Sam sat forward with his elbows on his knees. "You wouldn't happen to be dating [Name] would you?"

Jackie's brow had lifted slightly but then the boys had been caught of guard as she laughed. "No, no, just friends" Sam had nodded.

Dean had let out a breath, not knowing he was even holding it in.

The boys had been ready to get back on track with [Name] when a thud was heard from above them causing the two to go on edge but Jackie just smiled and excused herself making her way to the stairs.

"Where do you think he is?" Dean looked over to Sam, the younger shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know Dean, but we better come up with something soon"

The brothers had felt heavy with many emotions.

Dean more so then Sam.  
  
Footsteps had made their way down the steps but the two had picked up a second more lighter pair along with the first, looking over the two noticed a little figure hiding behind Jackie as she stood at the entry way to the living room. The boys smile softly as the little girl peaks her head out from behind Jackie's legs causing the women to smile.

"Amelia, sweetheart, say 'Hi' to Sam and Dean" Jackie gently stepped away and kneeled beside the five - year old.

Amelia clung to Jackie, shyly looking to Sam and Dean.

"Hi" She then buries her face in Jackie's shoulder, picking her up she made her way back over to her chair and sitting down, Jackie with Amelia in her lap.

"She had a nap, we had been to the park today, tired herself out"

The boys smile watching Amelia slide her head under Jackie's chin, her eyes keeping watch on the two.

"Hi Amelia, I'm Sam," Sam smiled giving her a small wave. "This is my brother Dean"

Amelia's eyes switch to Dean, causing the older male to smile slightly and wave.  
  
 **Amelia and Dean had not looked away from each other.**

**Amelia, because he had pretty eyes, like a princess would.**

**Dean, because of the familiar [Eye Color] hues that stared back at him.**

Soon, it seemed Amelia was becoming restless. "Amelia, honey, why don't you go grab your coloring book and crayons?" The little girl shook her head, strawberry blonde hair waving in her face.

"I want Daddy"

Jackie frowned then. "I know honey, but I told you," She tried calming the little girl. "Daddy had gone to work"

Unfortunately, the little girl was not having it.

"I want Daddy!"

The boys watched as Amelia started squirming, cheeks turning pink with little tears clinging to her little lashes.

Jackie had tears of her own, looking to the boys she sighed.

"Please, you have to find [Name]"


	3. [3]

"Want the yellow crayon?"

"No, it has to be blue"

"A blue duck?"

"Yeah," She giggled. "Cause' it's my favorite color"

"Okay," He picked up a green crayon. "Then my cat will be green"

Dean watched as Sam kept Amelia distracted, the two on the living room floor coloring.  
  
Dean and Jackie had moved to the kitchen watching the two from the table, Dean couldn't wrap his head around the fact that [Name] had a kid.

"So, I'm assuming that there is a story behind this" Dean leans back in the chair, crossing his arms. He watched with a small smile as Amelia abandoned her crayons to jump on Sam's back and started messing with his hair, eyes lighting with excitement as she said something to him.

By the looks of Sam's face, she most likely asked if she could make-up his hair.  
  
"So, is there a story behind this?" Dean turned to Jackie once Amelia pulled Sam to and up the stairs. Jackie sighed softly, eyeing her cup before looking to Dean.  
  
"I think it would be best if [Name] told you" With that being said, footsteps padded down the stairs, Sam's heavy footfalls drowning out Amelia's.  
  
**|Hour Later|**  
  
After making fun of Sam's new due and the little girl scolding the older Winchester, Amelia had calmed down, watching a Disney movie while using Jackie as a pillow while the boys stuck to the kitchen.  
  
"You think we should bring in Cas, I'm sure he will be able to find him" Sam spoke up, sipping his glass of water.  
  
"I tried, Cas ain't picking up," Dean's jaw grew tight, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I don't know Sam, we have nothing to go on"  
  
Sam snapped his fingers. "What about that friend who called up [Name] before he left, maybe Bobby knows something"  
  
Dean blinked. "It's the best lead we have, sides, I think we over stayed our welcome" The two looked over into the living room, panic shot through both boys when they only saw Jackie sleeping on the couch.

"Amelia?"

The two got ready to stand up, pausing when she made her way into the kitchen, shyly walking over to the table the boys sat back down. Amelia looked between the two before she spoke up. "You know Daddy?" The boys looked to each other before Dean had been the one to speak first.

"Yeah, he is a old friend of ours" Amelia's fingers clung onto the table.

"That mean you work with him?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, your Dad's a nice guy"

Amelia smiled, a missing front tooth could be seen, making Dean crack a grin. "I know, Daddy says he helps people, s'why he is gone for a long time sometimes," Her eyes dulled then, but brighten back up. "But he is never gone long, Auntie Jackie watches me when he leaves she's my teacher, like Mommy used to be" The boys give each other a quick glance.  
  
"Well, Amelia, why don't you go wake up your Aunt for us," Dean smiles. "We have to get going, we have to go and.." Dean tried coming up with something, Sam spoke up.

"We have to go and help your Dad, me and Dean are going to go and in no time you'll get to see him again," Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Promise"

Amelia hummed softly, walking in front of Sam holding out her pinkie. "Pinkie Promise?" Sam looked to Dean only to receive a grin and brow lift. Holding out his hand, pinky up they connected their fingers.

"I promise"

Amelia then walked over to Dean, holding out her pinkie.

"Don't worry kiddo," Dean hooked his pinkie with her tiny one. "We'll bring your Dad back before you know it"  
  
**|Bobby's|**

Once they had left Jackie's, Amelia giving both brothers a hug they had made a call and headed right for Bobby's. The Impala pulled up the two not wasting any time getting out and getting to work.  
  
But it had gone nowhere fast.

"I'd love to help you two but if I don't have a name, I don't have a clue" Bobby crossed his arms while Dean huffed with disbelief and Sam took a seat running a hand through his hair.

"This is a bunch of bull," Dean's fists clinched before he took his own seat to cool down. "I mean, he has a kid for crying out loud"  
  
Bobby blinked. "He has a kid?" He glanced between the two, Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we had been just as shocked as you are"  
  
**|Half An Hour Later|**

It was some time later when Dean's phone had gone off in his pocket, the Winchester rushing to pull the device from his pocket quickly accepting the call. "[Name]?," Dean's grip was slightly tighter then need be, his face fell when the voice spoke over the phone. "Garth, what is it?" Sam and Bobby waited anxiously.  
  
Dean could feel his stomach plummet as Garth spoke over the phone.

**"I found [Name], dude looks like he went twelve rounds with Godzilla"**

"Where are you?"

**"Kenosha, Wisconsin..."**

Dean didn't let him finish and quickly had gotten Garth's location and hung up.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam stood up as his brother looked over to him.

"Garth found [Name]"


	4. [4]

_Is he okay?_

_Is he dying?_

_In pain?_

_Did Garth know how to properly take care of an injured person?_  
  
Thoughts such as that and many more ran rampant through Dean's head, luckily Sam was the one to take the spot behind the wheel of the car. Dean slightly scolded himself for letting such thoughts plague his mind as he watched the scenery pass by, left hand squeezing his thigh while the right supported his head with his fingers nervously teasing at his ear lobe causing his skin to tint pink from the rubbing.  
  
"I'm sure he is fine Dean" Sam had finally spoken up, Dean blinked once or twice, he didn't even notice Sam had turned the radio down. He sat up a little straighter running his palms up and down his thighs nodding faintly.  
  
"Yeah," He sighed looking ahead. "Yeah"

**|Kenosha, Wisconsin|**

After needed pit stops and Sam finally being able to drive without Dean giving off vibes of stress and anxiety they had been able to make it to the motel Garth was staying at. Pulling up next to Garth's car the boys quickly exit from the Impala making their way to the number room he was staying in, Dean knocked on the door when the handle didn't turn.  
  
"Who is it?" Garth's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"It's us, let us in" Dean's voice was gruff waiting for the door to open, the sound of locks being unlatched could be heard and the door slid open revealing Garth on the other side the boys barge right in and both of them lock eyes on [Name] who was lying on the bed, upper torso covered along with his left shoulder. [Name]'s left side jaw had a bruise, butterfly bandages along a cut over his right brow, bottom lip busted.  
  
"What happened?," Sam asked looking his injured friend over, his eyes move over to Garth who was sitting at the small table off to the side. "Better yet how did you find him?" Dean had took a spot beside the bed with his arms crossed, eyes scanning over [Name].

"I had a case involving some vamps, took care of my business," Garth clapped his hands. "Heard through the grape vine that there was a haunted house so I decided to scope out the area," He sighed looking over to [Name]. "Turns out it was demons holding [Name] up in the cellar, ganked em' and brought [Name] back here," Garth chuckled. "It wasn't easy I tell you that"  
  
After explaining how he patched [Name] up the best to his ability for someone of his stature Sam had watched his brother before he made up his mind, he told Dean that he would make a stop for food, taking Garth's arm into his hand he drug the scrawny hunter from the room leaving Dean with the still sleeping [Name].   
  
Dean took the time to place a chair next to [Name]'s bed, plopping down on the seat he leans back with his hands resting on his lap. A hand ran through his hair closing his eyes he could finally relax, at least for a little.

Dean had only closed his eyes for a brief moment before he heard a faint rustle of the sheets of the bed, eyes blinking open.  
  
 **|[Name]|**

His body was sore and he felt like his skull had angry hornets buzzing around inside, eyelids blinking slowly as his [Eye Color] eyes tried to clear the blurry fog from his view. With a grunt the male slowly slid up into a sitting position, throbbing coursed through his body in a dull rhythm.  
  
He almost jumped but his body stiffened up in protest when his gaze landed on the older Winchester sitting beside the bed.  
  
"Holy, shit Dean," He leans against the pillows with his hands resting on his stomach, head back on the headboard. "When did you show up, Sam here?" He leans his head to the side looking to Dean who was silent the whole time.  
  
Dean sits up straighter in the chair, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"What happened?"

[Name] sighed softly, rubbing his left side faintly. "We had just finished the hunt," He runs a hand along his jaw. "M'friend already headed off once everything was dealt with, one minute I'm by my car the next I'm taking a fist to the face and on the ground," [Name] chuckled, brows scrunching up when his stomach clenched. "Taken' a boot to the head, next thing I know I'm waking up tied to a chair, held captive because some demons wanted to know what the Winchester's and their Angel had been planning or up to now a days" His lip turned up slightly.  
  
[Name] watched Dean, noticing his jaw was set tight and his hands folded together with his fingers clenching his arms.

Dean just nodded, letting a sigh out.  
  
It was silent between the two, a certain question bouncing around Dean's head but before he could voice it the door swung open with Garth and Sam stepping inside with bags in their hands and a milkshake in Garth's grip. "[Name] you're finally up!" Garth grins setting the bags down on the table.

Sam had walked over giving [Name]'s uninjured shoulder a squeeze. "Nice to see you're up, you had us worried" Sam made his way back over to the table to hand out the food.  
  
The two had taken up a spot at the table, the sound of wrappers and the plastic container of Sam's salad lid the only thing disrupting the silence, till Dean finally spoke.

"When were you going to tell us you had a kid?"

[Name] had stopped mid chew when the sentence was finished, swallowing what was in his mouth he sets the burger aside and cleans his mouth and hands, seeing as all three had now had their eyes trained on him he crossed his arms loosely before speaking.  
  
"With all honesty," He glanced form each of them stopping on Dean. "I didn't want you to know, anyone, that had anything to do with hunting," [Name] ran a hand through his hair. "It's bad enough her father is a hunter." His eyes droop, eyes staring at his lap, picking at non-existence lint on the pants he had on.

"It was a case, a werewolf had taken to one of the teachers there"


	5. [5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead guys!
> 
> Here it is!

_**|Flashback|**_  
  
_"Thank you, again, once more Mister Nolan," The principle of the school, Nora Robertson, thanked the incognito hunter. "We have not been able to find a PE teacher willing enough to fill the spot considering-" She had paused from continuing as students began filing out of their classes filling the hallway. Nora ushered [Name] to the gymnasium before she had continued talking. "Considering the recent "events" of three teachers being killed" He simply nodded his head with a polite smile._  
  
_"I can understand, although being nothing more then a substitute I can assure you that I'm fully capable" He crossed his arms as his [Eye Color] eyes scanned the decent sized gym._  
  
_Nora nodded. "And I can't thank you enough for that, now, concerning what is expected of you as far as teaching goes," He followed her into the little office that was to the far left of the gym. "The children are to change into their uniforms, any student who doesn't follow the dress code for class is to be marked, three marks and they get a call to their parents," She handed him a list with all three grades and what students had his classes. "I will handle that personally, this," She handed him a sheet of paper with hand written notes. "Is from the previous PE teacher, given to substitutes if he was absent for any reason" [Name]'s eyes scanned the sheet._  
  
_"Normally leaving off where the students had started, can I count on you?" She smiled faintly as he followed her out of the room after setting the list and paper down._

 _[Name] grins. "You have nothing to worry about"_  
  
_Nora nodded. "Good, you start tomorrow" Shacking hands the two make their way out and into a fray of more kids clustering the halls, [Name] took his time watching kids pass by with loud chatter filling the halls, some of the seventh and eighth grade girls giggling and looking as [Name] passed by._  
  
_He kept an eye out, his research pinpointing to either a werewolf or skin walker._

_His eyes briefly looking into a classroom._

_A women with curly strawberry blonde hair and dark gray eyes was working at her desk inside._

_**|Next Day|** _

_[Name] came in first thing in the morning with track pants and a t-shirt, calmly making his way down the hall with his left hand in his pocket and a coffee in the other.  
  
Gazing around at the banners here and there, student made decorations as [Name] took his time on his way to the gymnasium. Small sips from the Styrofoam cup in his hand, passing the gym doors he walked into the small office setting the cup down he began looking around the desk for anything out of the ordinary but didn't find anything of interest. "I'm not going to get anywhere until I start questioning people" Shoving papers back in the desk his gaze landed on a calendar hanging from the side of a tall filing cabinet.  
_  
_Nothing of importance was really written on the dates, but one box was circled with red marker._

 _ **Date with Stevens!  
**_  
" _Stevens?," He noticed the date, the guy didn't even get a chance to make the date. "Was killed two days before his date" Keeping that in mind along with the name [Name] could hear load chatter from outside the office doors, soon, kids began making their way inside taking their spots, four rows of four students on his side of the gym room.  
  
"Well, let's get this started"  
  
...  
  
Introductions, awkward questions, laps, and newly started practice steps for volleyball later is was time for [Name]'s break. Sighing, hand running through his [Hair Color] hair he made his way out of the gym, remembering the directions of the teacher's lounge.  
  
All he hoped for was that they had decent coffee._  
  
**_|Teacher's Lounge|_**

 _[Name] peeked his head in, four teachers took up one of the tables nearest the coffee maker, one of the male teachers noticed him first._  
  
_"Hey, you must be the new PE teacher," He stood up from his seat making his way over as [Name] made his way in. "Jason Brown, Health teacher" The two shook hands. "Over there is Molly Hope, Science, Den Morris, History, and Greg Pine, English" [Name] smiled and nodded._  
  
_"Nice to meet you, just a sub though," He followed over to the coffee maker, filling his Styrofoam cup. "Nothing permanent"_

_He leans against the counter with his cup in one hand the other in his pocket._

_"I'm just surprised they had been able to find someone to fill the spot, substitute or not" Den spoke up, Molly and Greg gave him a look that [Name] took notice of._  
  
_[Name] played dumb._

 _"Why would you be surprised?" He looked from the three sitting to Jason._  
  
_Jason finished his coffee, setting the mug down. "Well either way he deserves to know, we can't really ignore this I mean, it's not like Molly or any of the other female faculty have to worry," He looked to Molly before looking back to [Name]. "I'm pretty sure you have been told about the three teachers that had been murdered" [Name] nodded._  
  
_"Yeah, wasn't really told much about what had happen"_

 _Jason nodded before he continued. "Right, I figured as much, but anyway, all male faculty," He crossed his arms. "Haven't been able to figure out who is doing it, but who ever it is, is one sick freak" [Name]'s brow lifted slightly._  
  
_"How so?"_

_Molly was the one to speak next._

_"All three had been brutally mauled to death, but what we had heard was that their hearts had also been taken right out of them" She rubbed at her arm, clearly uncomfortable._  
  
_[Name] made his eyes widen faking a shocked expression, standing up straighter using his free hand to run through his hair. "Yeah, sounds a bit extreme" He watched each of their expressions closely but seeing nothing really out of the ordinary nor suspicious he let it go for now._  
  
_That was when she walked in._  
  
_Hair in a bun, papers tucked into her left arm she made her way over to the refrigerator off to the side pulling out a securely packed lunch after greeting everyone, she spared [Name] a glance giving him a smile before making her leave. [Name] didn't know what to make of her but he couldn't help but smirk a little to himself, covered by his cup._  
  
_"Don't mind her," Molly smiled. "That was Ella Stevens, she has a habit of not really making conversation with new people" The teachers began packing up or throwing away what they had, [Name] glanced at the clock noticing they had to get back._  
  
_"Don't worry though, she'll come around eventually, it's a bonus your good looking" Greg joked while Den gave him a pat on the shoulder as they made their way from the room, Molly giggled faintly with a hint of red to her cheeks following them out._  
  
_Jason chuckled. "Pay no mind to them, Ella is sweet, all you have to do is start the conversation," He gave [Name] a pat on the shoulder. "It'll take off from there" He left the room leaving [Name] to himself before making his way from the room as well._  
  
_**|End Of The School Day|**_  
  
_Once again coming up with nothing [Name] was beginning to think that maybe whatever was doing this had fled, or just smarter then normal but either way he didn't want to take any chances in the matter deciding he could spare a few more days. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the strawberry blonde with eyes directed at her bag and arm full of ungraded papers._  
  
_He came to once the smaller body bounced off his larger frame causing papers and soft curses to fly about._

 _"Shit, I'm sorry," He bent down and began picking up papers that are now splayed all over the hallway, he took the time to look up, [Eye Color] meeting dark grey._  
  
_"You're the new guy," It was more of a statement then a question._

 _[Name] chuckled, gathering more papers. "Indeed I am, once again sorry about the papers" He handed her the ones he pilled up before beginning to pick up the rest._  
  
_Ella smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's fine, honestly, for a moment there I thought I actually ran into a wall," She stood up once the last of the papers had been handed over. "You must work out regularly" She bowed her head slightly, collecting herself and giving a soft awkward cough._

 _"You could say that," He laughed lightly. "But what kind of PE teacher would I be if I wasn't in some kind of shape?"_  
  
**|End Flashback|**  
  
[Name] looked up from the blanket in his lap, [Eye Color] eyes that had once been glazed over from his story telling now took in the other hunters faces. Garth had a smile on his face with his eyes a little glossy. "Sounds like the beginning of a Romance movie, love those" [Name] chuckled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, sure" He took in Sam's face, the younger Winchester giving [Name] a knowing look.  
  
He could relate, knowing in some way how the story would end.  
  
It was Dean's face that threw [Name] off, Dean was looking down with his hands laced together in his lap. Looking up finally, the older Winchester locked eyes with the [Hair Color], Dean could hide his emotions with the best of them but at times, [Name] could see right through him, Dean still had so many questions.  
  
Sam nodded, rubbing his hands together. "Right, how 'bout you tell us the rest another time, I think we should get some rest," He stood up cleaning up the table of food. "We made a certain little lady a promise she would see her Dad again" Sam gave a gentle smile.  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to hear the rest, and I really do," Garth stood up from his seat. "I have to get cruising" He passed the room key over to Sam before grabbing his stuff.

 **|After|**  
  
Garth now gone and the boys things now in the room Sam took up the bed at Dean's insistence while he took a spot on the couch. [Name] wanted to talk with Dean when Sam fell asleep but he couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer and fell sleep right after.

Dean was looking up at the dull colored ceiling, left hand behind his head while the right was resting on his chest. Thoughts jumble throughout his head making him close his eyes and run his hands along his tired face, sitting up and sliding his legs over the side of the couch his eyes land on Sam, who was sprawled out over the bed, before his eyes glide over to [Name]. Mentioned hunter was sleeping soundly, as much as possible, on one side of the bed leaving the other side open. Dean slowly pushed up from off the couch making his way over to the empty side of the bed, simply standing at the side before he made his way onto the mattress, back against the headboard above the covers.  
  
_**He needed this.**_

_**Feeling the bed move as [Name] would try to find a better position to sleep in.** _

_**Hearing the soft yet sometimes shaky breathing.** _

_**Seeing the rise and fall of his chest.** _

_**Hell, even the smell of lingering disinfectant.** _

_**Dean needed this...** _

_**Dean needed the reassurance.** _


	6. [6]

**|Morning|  
  
  
** Once morning rolled around, surprisingly, [Name] was the first one up. Though sore he had dressed himself once he had made his way to the bathroom, making sure to not wake Dean who was asleep beside him. Knowing he could do nothing about the bruising on his face he had made sure he covered the bandages on his torso with his shirt and button up the best he could. Making his way out he headed straight for his bag and began digging around the mix of clothes inside looking for his phone, becoming agitated he glanced up looking to the small motel table finding his phone in the middle of it alongside his gun. Grunting slightly as he stood from kneeling making his way to his phone, cracks web the screen. "Damn," He pressed the power button but all he got was a messed up screen. "Son of bitch" He gripped the phone in his hand, the urge to throw it stronge till a hand landed on his shoulder making him turn seeing Dean.  
  
"Good to see you up and kicking" Dean looked him over before placing his hands in his pockets.  
  
[Name] grins slightly. "Glad to be up and kicking, got to thank Garth for that" He set his phone down, Dean noticing the now useless device walked over to his bag and dug into it, pulling out a phone he handed it over. [Name] takes it with a grateful look, giving Dean's arm a squeeze he made his way out to make a much needed phone call.   
  
**|o0o|**

Phone call made, hour long lecture given and received, and a hug from Sam later the trio had packed up and headed out, [Name] not wanting to stall any longer than he needed, he just wanted to see his little girl.  
  
 **|Indiana|**

Pulling up into the driveway [Name] didn't waste time getting out and - _to the best of his ability_ \- rushed up to the house, he didn't have time to knock nor even lift his arm before the door flew open and Jackie practically flung herself at him. [Name] was able to wrap his arms around her, but a grunt followed by a sharp intake of air made her pull back with her hands still gripping his shirt.  
  
"[Name], you had me scared to death," Her eyes shiny with tears. He pulled her back into a gentle hug, the boys stood at the bottom of the porch. "I should be used to this, but, dammit [Name]..." Her tears finally fell down her cheeks, her head resting on his good shoulder, her voice was but a whisper. "I lost Ellie, I can't lose my best friend and Amy can't lose her father"  
  
[Name] sighed giving her a kiss on the head. "I know"

**|Inside|**

Amelia was still at school and Jackie ushered the boys inside insisting they stay, [Name] taking up space on the couch while the boys took to the recliners as Jackie was in the kitchen finishing making them something to eat. "Alrighty, I have to get going, food is done so boys, help yourselves" She handed [Name] his plate before making her way out of the house. [Name] smiled at the thought of seeing his little girl he didn't think he could concentrate on eating, but the looks the boys sent him made him sigh before stuffing his face, one taste making him realise how hungry he really was.  
  
 **|o0o|**

[Name] stood up when he heard a car door slam shut outside which was slowly followed by the loud laugh of Amelia outside the door, a wide smile reached his face, off to the side Dean had a small grin and Sam sporting a full on smile. Jackie's muffled voice was heard behind the door along with more giggling. [Name] wanted to just run up and pull the door open but decided against it, he didn't know how Amelia would react, last time he had been gone a long period of time she said she wouldn't talk to him, crossed her arms and faced away from him.

 __ **That lasted about two minutes.  
  
** The door finally opens with Amelia being the first one in, talking away as she drops her backpack next to the shoes before kicking her own off. "Is Daddy back yet?" Jackie looks and her with a smile. "I don't know honey, why don't you ask him" She had a look of confusion before she turned around, her eyes widen and the smile she sports makes [Name] chuckle.

"Daddy!" She ran full speed, [Name] kneeled down ignoring the fact that his body protested such a position, didn't really help when a tiny body slammed into his making him fall back into his butt. "Hey baby" He wraps his arms around her, hugging her close. Amelia hugged him as tight as she could, her face buried in his shoulder, chest becoming tight when he felt his shirt and part of his neck become wet.

"I missed you" He kissed her hair, rubbing her back.

"I know honey, I missed you too" She pulled away giving him a kiss on the cheek before she made her way over to the boys, hugging Sam first before making her way to Dean who kneeled down to her level. Her arms wrap around his neck, she whispered.  
  
"Thank you for keepin' the promise"


	7. [7]

"Daddy."  
  
"Daddy.."  
  
 **"Daddy!"**  
  
[Name] grunts as a tiny body jumped on top of him, holding in a hiss when her knee got him between the legs. His hands came out from under the blanket and pull her up on his chest, his eyes look into her bright ones, smile on her face as her hands cup his cheeks and smoosh them down making his lips pucker up. He chuckles as he pulls her hands away and hugs her tightly making her squeal and giggle loudly.   
  
"Daddy, come on, Aunt Jackie made breakfast." Amelia crawls away from him sliding her body off the bed making her way form the room and down the stairs. [Name] slid his legs over the side of the bed while running a hand through his messy bedhead. Standing he stretched to the best of his ability deciding his shower could wait, Amelia would be leaving for school soon and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before her and Jackie left. Patting down the steps he could hear the giggle of his daughter and the laugh of both Winchesters as Amelia's face became rosy at Dean's overstuffed cheeks. Jackie scolded the older brother making him swallow, she placed a plate in front of [Name] as he took his place next to Sam.  
  
"Morning everyone"  
  
"Morning [Name]" Sam smiles, eating his food like a normal person.  
  
"Daddy did you see Dean's face?" Amelia giggles, eating her mouse head shaped pancake.  
  
"Yeah kiddo, I saw him" [Name] huffed a laugh. Starting on his plate, a drink sat beside it.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "You know it was funny." He wipes his mouth clean of syrup before washing it all down with a glass of milk.  
  
"Alright sweetheart, we have to get you ready for school." Jackie placed the dishes in the sink for later, Amelia gave a pout.  
  
"But Daddy just got home, do I have to?" She slid from her seat to slide in [Name]'s lap, he finished his plate before pulling his little girl closer to his body. Hugging her with all he had making her giggle, pressing his face into her soft hair.   
  
_Boy, did he miss her._  
  
"I know sweetheart, but school is important", She was ready to protest but [Name] tickles her side making her squirm and kick her legs. "How 'bout this, you go to school with Aunt Jackie, come home and do all your homework and I promise you we will go out to the park, after we can go for ice cream" He had to hold her tight as she excitedly jumped up and down, pulling away from his arms she jumps from his lap running up to her room with Jackie following. Sam had taken the task of clearing away the table, starting to fill the sink with water to start the dishes. Dean had still sat in his spot with a look in his eye, watching [Name] and Amelia together made him feel something he had not felt in a really long time, [Name] looks over to Dean only to have the older Winchester stand and make his way up stairs to change and shower.   
  
[Name] sighs but lets it go. "You didn't have to wash the dishes Sam, I could have done that later", [Name] stood making his way to the sink and sliding his plate in the sink. "As far as I'm concerned you're a guest and don't need to have to lift a finger." Sam just smiled continuing to wash the dishes, [Name] just shrugged making his way from the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room to shower and change.  
  
 **|Hour Later|**  
  
Amelia had given her father a hug and many kisses on the face, giving the brothers the same before hoping into the car with Jackie. [Name] had told the brothers to make themselves at home while he made his way to the backyard, a jungle gym sat off to the side while a inflatable pool and sand box sat side by side at the opposite end. To the back left was a shed that held a pink bike and scooter, a garden bed had set off to the right with a large tree giving the backyard shade. [Name] grips a glass of water in his hand as he sets himself on the porch swing. Rocking back and forth he enjoyed the light breeze, the calm, smell of the flowers and left over aroma of the breakfast they had but it was then as he glanced at all of his daughters things in the yard did the past few days settle in.  
  
 ** _He should be dead right now._  
**  
He could feel his chest become tight, his hand grips the glass tighter.  
  
 ** _His little girl lost one parent already, she couldn't lose the other._**  
  
"[Name]!" He jumps slightly, looking over to see Dean standing next to the swing, his brows pulled forward.   
  
"Dean, yeah, sorry", He rubs at his face, scratching at the stubble that was close to becoming a full on beard at this point. "Was lost in thought, have a seat if you want."  
  
Dean took his offer, taking a seat beside him. The two simply sat in silence, a calm silence that the two had been very grateful for.   
  
"You had me scared."   
  
Dean was the one to break the silence and what he said surprised [Name], Dean would never really say something like that because he would rather keep his emotions in check and unknown to others. And with Dean telling [Name] he was **Scared,** [Name] knew that he must had really been if he resorted to having to vocalize it. He didn't really know what to say in the matter, anything relating to emotions with the two had not been brought up since they were teens.  
  
"If I'm being honest, so was I", [Name] finished his glass, setting it aside on a table off to the side. "I mean, I have had close calls in my day, but with Amelia I had been making sure to be more careful."  
  
Dean ran his hands along the thighs of his jeans. "I have been thinking a lot lately since we started seeing you around more", He didn't know where he was going with this, he needed to get something off his chest though, he just knew he had to.   
  
"About us"  
  
[Name] looked over to Dean as the Winchester was trying not to just up and run off, stop himself from speaking any further.  
  
"What about us, Dean?"  
  
 **|Flash Back|**  
  
 _Dean and [Name] jogged through the hallway, smiles on their faces as the two decided that they should skip the last two classes of the day. [Name] pulled Dean back from around the corner as he had seen one of hall monitors, the two ran up the stairs to the third floor and to the closest bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls Dean slid the latch shut and the two stood on top of the toilet when the bathroom door had suddenly opened. The two peak through the small stall slits seeing Ms. Thomas make her way into the bathroom giving herself a once over in the mirror, Dean glancing at her ass while [Name] just made sure he didn't slip. Ms. Thomas made her way out of the bathroom after reapplying her lipstick, [Name] had quietly steps off the toilet and walks out from the stall ready to go but then a splash and a loud curse from Dean made him turn around and burst into laughter as Dean quickly removed his foot that had slipped into the toilet._  
  
 **|Saturday|**  
  
 _With both their parents gone and Sam off at a friends house, Dean and [Name] took that time to have a night in at the motel they had shacked up in. With booze and pizza both teens had found something to watch, being in [Name] and his Dad's room seeing as [Name]'s Dad was a little less strict than John. The pizza gone and half the beers empty, Dean had pulled out a pie from a plastic bag that he had been craving since he got into town. [Name] reached over only to have his hand smacked away by Dean who playfully growled at him making [Name] huff out a laugh._  
  
 _"Share you greedy punk."_  
  
 _"No, you should have grabbed something while you had the chance." Dean pushed him away again, gripping the pie like his life depended on it._  
  
 _[Name] made his move, pulling Dean down and gripping the plastic container that held the apple pie. Dean grunts and tries wiggling away without letting the pie go only to have it snatched from him, the two tipsy teens play fight over the tin till it just became them trying to outdo the other, the pie had landed on the floor luckily safely. [Name] had Dean pinned down with a triumphant smirk on his face just for Dean to knock him off to the side pinning him down with a stronger grip. Heavy breathing was the only sound throughout the silent room as the two looked into each others eyes the atmosphere of the room had changed the longer they stared._  
  
 _It was Dean who made the first move, plump lips locking with [Name]'s._  
  
 **|Sunday|**  
  
 _After that day the two had taken it slow, a touch here, a secret kiss there._  
  
 _It felt right._  
  
 _At least, it did for [Name]._  
  
 _The two had ended up in [Name]'s room with Dean above said male kissing till their lips had began to redden. It had never really gone anything further than just kisses on the lips and a rare grind on the thigh but never anything that would make the other uncomfortable. To caught up in each other the two didn't hear the door handle jiggling followed by the door opening, Paul - [Name]'s father, had walked in stopping when he caught the two boys. Dean had pulled away like he had been burned, [Name] looked to his Dad with wide eyes feeling a bit hurt when Dean had just up and left the room leaving him to face his Dad on his own._  
  
 _"Dad..."_  
  
 _"The hunt is over, we'll be leaving soon."_  
  
 _[Name] nods, fixing his clothes as he sat up in bed ready to walk out of the door to find Dean and hopefully talk with him._  
  
 _The sound of the Impala starting up then driving away is what stopped him in his tracks._  
  
 **|In The Car|**  
  
 _[Name] sat in the passenger seat with his head resting on the window, his Dad had not said a word to him since the motel only making him feel worse. His hands grip the ends of his jacket, he would rather have his father yell at him then continue to give him the silent treatment as the two made their way to another case. Dean had also been on his mind the whole time but he was starting to doubt the last two days the two had together._  
  
 _"[Name]."_  
  
 _"Yeah, Dad?"_  
  
 _A pause._  
  
 _"I'm not disappointed, just surprised"_  
  
 **|Next Day|**  
  
 _[Name] had felt relief after the talk he had with his Dad, he was at the library currently looking up anything useful for the case they are on. Books on a secluded table in the library he was messing with the cell he had in his hand, his Dad told him to give it time but he needed answers with the way Dean had just bolted out without reason._  
  
 _Making sure no one was around he dials Dean's number and waits._  
  
 _It was after the forth ring did the Winchester pick up._  
  
 _"Dean Winchester."_  
  
 _"Hey Dean it's [Name]."_  
  
 _Dean was silent, [Name] felt a knot form._  
  
 _"Hey."_  
  
 _[Name] had to do this, like a band-aid, quick and fast to prevent any drawn out pain._  
  
 _"What happened back at the motel, you kinda bailed pretty fast on me.",_  
  
 _It was silent once again._  
  
 _"Look, Dean I just want to know if those two days even meant anything for you."_  
  
 _"No", His chest felt tight, a horrible sinking feeling made his stomach feel queasy. "[Name], it was just a phase, wanted to try it and when your Dad walked in I realized that that wasn't for me."_  
  
 _[Name] huffed out a sad sounding laugh, the lump in his throat hard to swallow._  
  
 _"Okay Dean"_


	8. HHOTH. [Dean x Male!Reader] [8] [End]

[Name] laughed as he watched Sam and Amelia on the swings, Amelia was swinging to her hearts content while Sam looked ridiculous on the child size swing set in the park. [Name] was sat on a bench across from them, a bag filled with juice boxes and snacks that Amelia insisted they need sat beside him along with Dean on the other side. He had his hands in his lap as he watches his daughter drag Sam around the park till she let him go and ran over, pulling [Name]'s hand he followed her to the monkey bars that he happily helped her cross at the last rung she drops into his arms and clings to him making him chuckle. 

 

"Daddy?" She climbs onto his back and he walks around the jungle gym.

 

"Yeah Sweetheart?" He stops near the steps at one end of the jungle gym and sits down, Amelia slides down from his back and crawls onto his lap hugging his arm as he holds her close, kissing the top of her head.

 

"Are you gonna leave again?"

 

He felt his heart skip and thump hard in his chest, not the in the good way either. He thought about this his whole life -  _getting out of hunting_  - though that was all he knew his whole life, sure he had to place that on the back burner once Amelia had been born only for him to feel like the worst father once he realized that Jackie raised her more than he did. He didn't want that for her, a father that was hardly there and he was lucky she even wanted to be around him let alone deserve her love. His arms pulled her closer as he kissed the top of her head again, he knew that it was about time he made the right and only decision.

 

"No, Sweetheart, Daddy isn't leaving", He pushed her hair form her face and smoothed it out. "Actually, Daddy plans on staying home from now on." The smile on that little face was all it took for him to make the choice final. Her arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug, the smile on his face matching her enthusiasm. He picks her up and makes his way back over to the park bench the boys had moved to, he sat Amelia down taking a place beside her they all took the time to enjoy snacks and apple juice before heading back to the house for dinner Jackie insisted the boys partake in before leaving.

 

**|Home|**

 

As Amelia helped Jackie in the kitchen the boys had taken to the living room, beers in hand as they watched some kid show that had been left on, none of them really complained yet never really had the heart to change it when Amelia said that it was her favorite show that her and her Daddy like to watch together. She had soon became distracted by helping her aunt in the kitchen, Sam stood making his way to the bathroom leaving [Name] and Dean to themselves on the couch. 

 

[Name] could fell a dip beside his hand, rough fingers gently squeeze his own. 

 

He smiled faintly, giving a squeeze back.

 

"Daddy, can you help me?" 

 

"Sure can Sweetheart."

 

With one last squeeze [Name] made his way into the kitchen.

 

**|Flash Back| - |Backyard|**

 

_"What about us, Dean?"_

_The older  Winchester had got this far, he wasn't going to back out now regardless of how shit he was with feelings. He could feel the fight or flight in him just running rampant inside him._

_"How things had ended", Dean watched a bouncy ball roll slightly across the grass from the light breeze. "How I had dealt with the situation, being caught by your Dad had freaked me out and I thought he would tell John about it.", [Name] just sat still, his eyes followed nothing of interest and let Dean talk. "You know how he was, the thought of John finding out that me being attracted to guys, with all honesty, scared the hell out of me."_

_"Can't really blame you, your Dad was scary." The two smiled faintly._

_"I know I should have handled that better, when you called, I couldn't think of anything but then other to give you a reason to not like me",_

_Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Make you think that what we did was something I didn't want...I seem to be good at that."_

_[Name] nodded._

_"What do you want?", [Name] leans back. "Now that things are different."_

_Dean had time to think about this, when [Name] had been reintroduced in the Winchesters lives. "I know there is something there, what I had_

_felt for you is still there, buried inside all the emotional baggage."_

_"Whatever you decide, I'll have you know that I'm leaving this life behind", [Name] sat up. "I need to be here, with my daughter."_

_"I can understand that."_

 

**|Now|**

 

The boys had decided that it was best they get back on the road, Jackie had said her goodbyes but not before loading the boys up with leftovers. Sam had gladly taken them to the car, that he was now waiting inside of after saying goodbye to [Name] and Amelia but not before he was given a colorful picture of all five of them holding hands.

 

[Name] stood at the front door entrance, Amelia had wanted to be carried around so [Name] had her in his arms only for her to pass out and limply hold on to her Father's neck. Dean stood on the other side on the porch, his hands shoved into his pockets a grin on his face as [Name] ran his hand up and down her back.

 

"She's something else." 

 

[Name] laughs lightly. "Yeah, she's my everything though."

 

"...I'll be seeing you."

 

[Name] leans forward, kissing the corner of Dean's mouth.

 

The Winchester smiles, a hand came up rubbing the back of his neck, with a nod he made his way down the stairs and to Baby he slid in.

 

[Name] watched the Impala pull out then drive away, he knew it would be a while before he would see Dean again.

 

But he knew -  **deep down**  - yeah...

 

"Be seeing you Winchester."


End file.
